Patch 1.01 (Thronebreaker)
Patch 1.01 is the first patch for and was released on December 4, 2018 at the same time the game was made available for consoles.Thronebreaker Update 1.01 – Patch Notes Description :Together with the console release of the game, on December 4th, Thronebreaker: The Witchers Tales will receive the patch 1.01. With this update, our main focus is increasing difficulty level of the "Battle-Hardened" and "Bonebreaker" modes as well as fixing major and minor issues, such as bugs, achievements, cards' abilities and typos. Full list of changes can be found below. Changes General: * The "Battle-Hardened" and "Bonebreaker" difficulty settings now scale your opponents' power and armor values depending on the map. Game fixes: * Fixed an issue whereby left-hand side icons would sometimes disappear after exiting the camp. * Fixed an issue whereby the Grey Rider would not count all of the Golden Chests discovered during the playthrough. * Fixed an issue whereby the Strays of Spalla's ability was not enhanced for a row affected with Fire +. * Fixed an issue whereby the game would crash during the Battle for the Bridge in certain circumstances. * Fixed an issue whereby the stealth puzzle "Mahakaman Archives" could be completed without meeting the puzzle's requirements. * Fixed an issue whereby the "Some Trolls Have All the Luck" puzzle could be completed if Shupe is destroyed as a Spying unit. * Fixed an issue whereby the "Amidst the Rubble" puzzle could be completed without destroying all the monsters. * Fixed an issue whereby an incorrect maximum number of Golden Chests would display in map statistics screen, counting chests in the Aldersberg map that do not exist. * Fixed an issue whereby the value of Total Time Spent displayed in the game's final summary was counted incorrectly. * Fixed an issue whereby the Charges for Dwarf cards with Order abilities would not refresh or be increased by cards that have the ability to do so. * Fixed an issue whereby interactions with various game elements would sometimes be impossible following a cutscene. * Fixed an issue whereby an exclamation mark icon would not disappear from the Command Tent even though none of the cards in the "Meve's Army" deckbuilding screen were flagged as new. * Fixed an issue whereby loading a game file that had been saved while Meve was admiring a distant vista led to incorrect camera behavior. * Fixed an issue whereby the Weak Point card in the battle was not immobile. * Fixed an issue whereby Mahakam Shieldbearer was able to target bosses with his ability. * Fixed an issue whereby hovering over the opponent's leader in the Hym puzzle incorrectly displayed a Rotfiend leader tooltip. * Fixed an issue whereby Treasure Maps would sometimes not get added to the inventory. * Fixed an issue whereby Isbel: Healer would give boosts exceeding the value of total damage taken. * Fixed an issue whereby a card called "Invisible Card, Ignore" could appear during the Siege of Kaveldun battle. * Fixed an issue whereby battlefield textures in Training Grounds in Aldersberg would sometimes not display. * Fixed an issue whereby the ability of Mahakam Mangler would not work as its tooltip described. * Fixed an issue whereby the achievement "One Big Happy Family" would not become completed despite meeting the requirements. * Fixed an issue whereby, under specific circumstances, the achievement "I Have The Power!" would not become completed despite meeting the requirements. * Fixed an issue whereby the achievement "Through The Fourth Wall" would not become completed despite meeting the requirements. * The tooltip of Lyrian Arbalest + now correctly states that his damage amount is increased by the number of other cards on its row. * Fixed various typos in different languages. * Several tooltip fixes and improvements in different languages. * Several stability and performance improvements. References Category:Thronebreaker patches